Other than Others
by baekfrappe
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah manusia terdungu yang hadir dalam hidup Baekhyun. Namun, bisa-bisanya, dengan kecerdasan yang setara dengan anak berumur tujuh tahun, Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun begitu... jatuh—well, cinta. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


Park Chanyeol adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah Baekhyun kenal.

Bodoh disini bukan dalam artian menghina—ini benar-benar fakta. Kelainan psikologis karena kecelakaan yang kemudian menewaskan ibu tirinya—ibu kandung Chanyeol—membuat Chanyeol, si korban selamat, menjadi tidak normal seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Singkat saja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah saudara tiri. Mereka beda ibu, namun di darah mereka mengalir darah dari ayah yang sama. Well, ibu Baekhyun meninggal setelah melahirkan Baekhyun hingga dua tahun berselang lalu ayahnya menikahi ibu Chanyeol. Dan kecelakaan yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah, ketika Chanyeol mengendarai mobil di umurnya yang tujuh belas tahun dengan ibunya yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang, hendak menuju ke supermarket. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang berumur sembilan belas tahun saat itu, masih ingat bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sembari menonton televisi—sengaja tidak ikut karena sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

Menurut saksi, mobil Chanyeol berusaha menghindari seorang anak kecil yang entah darimana munculnya, tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan dan mengejutkan Chanyeol. Refleks Chanyeol untuk menghindari bocah tanpa pengawasan orang tua itu justru membawanya pada petaka dimana mobilnya menghantam tiang listrik.

Tiang listrik itu menghancurkan wajah ibu mereka yang kemudian meninggal di tempat, juga membentur kepala Chanyeol begitu keras hingga Chanyeol koma beberapa bulan. Dan sampai saat ini, Baekhyun tidak begitu yakin yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menjadi kelainan jasmani itu karena kepalanya yang terbentur, atau karena Chanyeol yang merasa terguncang hingga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian ibunya.

Di umur genap dua puluh tahun ini, Baekhyun telah resmi setahun penuh mengurusi bayi besar bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Other than Others**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Family

 **Rated :  
** M  
(well, menurut kalian ini T atau M?)

 **Summary :  
** Park Chanyeol adalah manusia terdungu yang hadir dalam hidup Baekhyun. Namun, bisa-bisanya, dengan kecerdasan yang setara dengan anak berumur tujuh tahun, Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun begitu... jatuh—well, cinta. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

{ **warn!** lil' bit sex scene; incest}

* * *

.

.

.

Mengurus Chanyeol yang telah menjadi bayi besar semenjak setahun terakhir itu, gampang-gampang susah.

Pertama kalinya mereka pulang dari rumah sakit setelah Chanyeol pulih dari kecelakaannya, Baekhyun merasa canggung sendiri. Well, dia iba, jujur saja. Tapi rasanya begitu asing dan tidak mengenakkan, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu saja beradu argumen dengan begitu hebatnya, kini kadar kepintarannnya menyusut setara dengan anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Rasanya begitu aneh. Chanyeol si keparat berubah menjadi Chanyeol si polos—well, yang juga sialan.

Karena kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan sekolahnya yang rasanya begitu disayangkan karena Chanyeol sudah di tingkat dua Senior High School. Tapi mau diapakan lagi jika takdir berkata lain. Dan Chanyeol berakhir selalu belajar di ruang tamu bersama guru khusus _homeschooling_ bagi murid kelas satu Elementary School.

Chanyeol, si jenius yang selalu mendapat nilai di atas sembilan pada nyaris semua mata pelajaran, tiba-tiba saja menghitung satu ditambah dua dengan menggunakan jari.

Setahun serasa seperti sebulan. Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia kini terbiasa mengurusi Chanyeol yang berperilaku bak anak balita.

Sementara ayah mereka hanya berada di rumah setelah lewat jam tujuh malam dengan statusnya yang masih menduda, juga kepribadian sang ayah yang kelewat mandiri sehingga mengharuskan anaknya untuk hidup tanpa _maid_ , jelas tentu saja Baekhyun harus berakhir mengurus Chanyeol mau tidak mau. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bertahan selama setahun terakhir ini dengan mengurus Chanyeol kesana kemari, ketika tugas kuliahnya saja sudah menggunung di meja belajarnya, menunggu untuk dicumbu.

Yeah, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa terbebas dari kegiatan mengurus Chanyeol dan berakhir mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya setelah jam tujuh malam—karena ayahnya berbaik hati untuk mengurus Chanyeol hingga waktu tidur.

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya apa saja yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk mengurus Chanyeol, bayangkan saja bagaimana ibu kalian mengurus kalian saat masih balita. Baik, apa? Memandikan? Memakaikan baju? Menyisiri rambut? Menyiapkan sarapan? Membersihkan kasur bekas pipis kalian?

Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Tidak terkejut? Baiklah, tidak masalah.

Terdengar _simple_ , memang. Tapi melakukannya, benar-benar nyaris seperti neraka.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bangun." Baekhyun berujar malas, mengguncang sekali tubuh Chanyeol yang kelewat besar itu tanpa tenaga. Tak ada respon, Baekhyun mencoba kembali dengan guncangan yang sedikit keras. "Bangun, raksasa."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak merespon. Oh, lihat, bahkan anak itu sempat-sempatnya semakin mendengkur dengan sejejak air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Tapi, setahun mengurusi bayi besar macam Chanyeol dengan seluruh kemanjaannya, tidak juga membuat Baekhyun akrab dengan yang namanya _sabar_.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _PLAK!_

Dan selalu saja, membangunkan Chanyeol berakhir dengan tamparan di pipi bocah itu.

Tentu saja Chanyeol berhasil membuka matanya.

Chanyeol mengerjap sembari mengernyit, tangan besarnya mengusap sebelah pipinya yang memerah. Melihat Baekhyun yang memasang wajah garang, Chanyeol beringsut mundur layaknya bocah yang sedang di- _bully_.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa memukulku lagi? Ini sakit," Chanyeol merintih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat meneteskan air mata kekanakannya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela. "Karena kau menyebalkan. Sudah jangan menangis, dasar anak cengeng."

Jika kalian berkata Baekhyun bukanlah kakak yang baik—terlebih jika yang diurus Baekhyun adalah anak kelainan jasmani yang tak berdosa, well, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Hey, siapa pula yang sudi memanjakan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol dengan kelainan psikologisnya itu lebih mudah untuk menurut daripada Chanyeol si keparat saat masih normal. Karenanya, Baekhyun tidak perlu membentak lebih jauh ketika Chanyeol dengan sigap menghapus lelehan air matanya.

"Bangun, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan tunggu aku di sana. Aku akan mengambil handuk sebentar." Baekhyun memerintah, sarat akan penolakan.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun terkadang lupa, yang namanya keparat—selalu saja keparat.

"Nanti saja, _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol merengek, hendak menidurkan dirinya lagi sembari memejamkan mata, "aku masih ngantuk."

Baekhyun menggeram dongkol, mendesahkan semacam _ya Tuhan_ , sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menarik selimut Chanyeol dengan kasar. Hingga sebuah lengkingan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU MENGOMPOL LAGI?!"

Bukan salah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Baekhyun saja yang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman—untuk tidak menyentuh selimut Chanyeol dengan tangan kosong karena membuat tangannya menyentuh _pipis_ Chanyeol.

"Argh!"

Sedongkol-dongkolnya Baekhyun, pada akhirnya, lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi yang berisi Chanyeol, dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya.

"Baik, waktunya mandi, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap dahinya yang mengeluarkan peluh.

Memandikan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling melelahkan sepanjang masa. Maksudnya adalah, Chanyeol, si _remaja_ berumur delapan belas tahun dengan tubuh setinggi bak tiang listrik... bayangkan saja bagaimana Baekhyun yang bertubuh mungil itu harus memandikannya. Mengeramasi rambutnya—yang selalu ia lakukan dengan serampangan sehingga Chanyeol menangis karena _shampoo_ menyakiti matanya—dan juga menggosok tubuh besarnya dengan tanpa perasaan. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Terdengar _simple_? Kuberitahu, sesuatu yang terdengar _simple_ biasanya berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya.

Setelah memandikan Chanyeol yang membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam—sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk membungkam rengekan Chanyeol, kemudian Baekhyun mengurus kasur Chanyeol yang berbau pesing sementara si empunya kasur tengah duduk manis di ruang tengah. Well, telanjang.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memang bisa memakaikan Chanyeol pakaian terlebih dahulu. Tapi, _hell_ , siapa yang betah dengan kamar berbekas ompol dengan wangi yang nyaris membuat pingsan ini? Setidaknya, Baekhyun harus mengurus sprei terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol lima belas menit kemudian dengan setumpuk pakaian yang akan dipakaikan untuk Chanyeol. Di ujung yang lain, Chanyeol sedang menonton televisi dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan karena masih telanjang. Sehelai handuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang ke lutut, tapi nampaknya tidak menghangatkan Chanyeol sama sekali—tentu saja.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan senyuman konyol Chanyeol yang ditujukan kepadanya saat dirinya berjongkok di depan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa. Sedikit mendongak, Baekhyun melihat tatapan kekanakan Chanyeol yang sudah menemaninya selama setahun terakhir itu. " _Hyung_! Akhirnya kau sudah selesai. Lama sekali, aku kedinginan."

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak memutar dengan malas, mendapati reaksi Chanyeol yang begitu manja. "Salahkan siapa yang pipis di kasur, hah?"

Bahkan setelah diberikan sarkasme seperti itu, senyuman Chanyeol masih bertengger. Baiklah, dia mana mengerti dengan sarkasme berbobot begitu.

"Dasar bodoh," Baekhyun mengumpat sembari bekerja untuk memasangkan kaos pada tubuh Chanyeol. Well, umpatannya semakin lama semakin menumpuk selama setahun terakhir ini. Bersyukur saja Chanyeol tidak membalasnya dengan umpatan juga seperti ketika ia masih normal—meski diam-diam Baekhyun merasa asing sendiri. "belajarlah untuk tidak mengompol, Chanyeol. Kau itu sudah besar, umurmu bahkan sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun."

Meski Baekhyun tahu bahwa ceramahnya itu tidak berguna untuk sosok dungu semacam Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap saja melanjutkan ocehannya. "Atau minimal belajarlah pakai baju sendiri. Demi Tuhan, memakai baju saja kau harus dipakaikan?"

"Memakai baju itu sulit, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti cara membedakan mana yang bagian depan atau belakang." Chanyeol berujar setengah merengek, yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan desahan lelah. Serius, bocah ini benar-benar telah menjadi dungu. Terkadang Baekhyun masih tercengang sendiri menyadari kenyataan.

"Bangun," Baekhyun berujar setelah ia selesai memakaikan kaos kepada Chanyeol, kemudian melemparkan sebuah celana dalam dan celana selutut berwarna hitam kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjap, hendak bertanya, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela. "pakai celanamu sendiri, aku mau membuat sarapan. Kalau kau memakai celana dalam dengan terbalik lagi, aku akan memotong penismu."

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerang protes seperti anak balita. Namun Baekhyun sudah kepalang tidak peduli. Sembari berjalan ke arah dapur, Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Demi penis Chanyeol yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar daripada miliknya, Baekhyun tidak tahu ia bisa bertahan sampai kapan dengan semua ini.

Mungkin karena Baekhyun terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang dewasa dan keparat. Atau mungkin Baekhyun terbiasa untuk dimanja dan bukannya memanjakan orang lain. Dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya.

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan sampai Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat hatinya mengganjal selama setahun terakhir ini.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dari dapur dengan senampan _sandwich_ , Baekhyun mengerang keras. "Argh! Park Chanyeol, aku benar-benar akan memotong penismu!"

Karena lagi-lagi, untuk entah keberapa kalinya dalam setahun terakhir, Chanyeol menggunakan celana dalam dengan terbalik.

Pada akhirnya, yang dilakukan Baekhyun bukan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau, melainkan membanting nampannya ke meja makan dan mendekati Chanyeol yang menatapnya takut. Melepas celana dalam Chanyeol seperti jalang dan kemudian memasangkannya lagi dengan benar seolah menjadi kakak yang baik. Terakhir, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan setelah selesai memakaikan celana hitam selututnya.

"Jangan banyak protes dan makan _sandwich_ -mu, aku tidak sempat membuat sarapan lain," Baekhyun berujar datar dengan tangan yang menggenggam _sandwich_ miliknya sendiri. Chanyeol mengangguk menurut, dan mereka sarapan dalam diam.

Setelah makan, Baekhyun meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel dan mencucinya secepat kilat, sementara Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk kembali menonton televisi. Begitu menyelesaikan cucian piringnya, Baekhyun bergegas ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil tas, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana Chanyeol berada.

"Chanyeol, aku akan berangkat kuliah. Kau tunggu di sini sampai Paman Choi datang, mengerti?" Baekhyun berujar. Tatapan Chanyeol yang tadi mengarah pada televisi, kini beralih kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat sofa sembari menyandang tasnya. Chanyeol mengerjap. "Tidak bisakah _Hyung_ di sini sampai Paman Choi datang? Aku takut sendirian."

Ya, memang seharusnya orang dungu seperti dia tidak ditinggal sendirian, Baekhyun tahu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika jam kuliahnya bahkan sudah nyaris terlewat?

"Aku sudah hampir terlambat, Chanyeol. Paman Choi akan sampai di sini sepuluh menit lagi. Jangan manja dan duduk manislah." Ujar Baekhyun, mencoba mengabaikan mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan Chanyeol terangkat, mencoba menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

Mencoba menjadi saudara—tiri—yang pengertian, Baekhyun maju selangkah untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar meski matanya masih berkaca-kaca, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan sebelah tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

Rasanya hangat.

Dan rasa hangat itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya jatuh berlutut, sementara Chanyeol sendiri menyambar sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Itu adalah kecupan pertama semenjak Chanyeol mengalami kelainan psikologis.

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol masih bertahan, senyuman khas anak kecil yang begitu konyol bagi Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol begitu polos seolah mencium saudara tiri yang masih berhubungan darah dengannya itu adalah hal yang wajar—tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa protes jika Chanyeol saja tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan, _Baekhyun pikir_. Apalagi jika Baekhyun sendiri nyaman dengan itu semua.

Lantas, alasan apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menyalahkannya?

"Selamat kuliah, _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, dan dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap kedua matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca, "aku tidak takut lagi. Pergilah."

Dan, ya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol _masihlah_ seorang brengsek bahkan ketika dia tengah mengalami kelainan psikologis.

.

.

.

Seharian ini, Baekhyun menjalani harinya di kampus seperti orang ling-lung. Lima kali dosen menegur, atau dirinya yang baru menoleh pada panggilan namanya yang ketiga kalinya, dan dua kali tamparan di punggung untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu lesu hari ini. Rasanya seperti ia berada di sini, tapi pikirannya berterbangan di tempat lain. Dan ini semua, jelas pasti karena kecupan dari si bocah kelainan jasmani bernama Park Chanyeol.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak pernah _melakukannya_ —oke, jangan terkejut begitu. Tapi serius, merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol melakukannya di saat bocah jangkung itu sedang kelainan psikologis—yang sangat mungkin bahwa bocah itu sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan, itu benar-benar memporakporandakan kewarasan Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun terakhir, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah sampai di rumah. Baik, kira-kira apa yang harus dilakukannya? Diam? Ketus? Masa bodoh? Atau menampar Chanyeol? Oh, opsi menampar terdengar menarik sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun hampir setiap menitnya mencoba mengurut pelipisnya sendiri sementara sebelah tangannya mengendalikan kemudi mobil. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap cepat untuk mengembalikan fokusnya— _otak, tolong fokuslah setidaknya sampai aku selamat sampai rumah_ —dan berkali-kali Baekhyun menegang karena nyaris menyerempet beberapa kendaraan lain.

Demi Tuhan, luar biasa sekali dampak ciuman si bodoh Chanyeol untuknya.

Baekhyun menghantam kemudinya kesal ketika mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah, mencoba menyalurkan segala kekesalannya. Ia frustasi sendiri dengan suatu hal yang rasa-rasanya bahkan begitu sulit diterima akal sehatnya.

Segalanya akan lebih mudah jika Chanyeol melakukannya dalam keadaan normal. Mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan meski rasanya percuma, bahkan jika Chanyeol masih normal. Ia tahu bagaimana Park Chanyeol itu.

Atau setidaknya, mungkin ia masih bisa menuntut pertanggungjawaban akan perasaannya yang telah berantakan seperti ini. Jika Chanyeol normal. Tapi Chanyeol yang _ini_ , dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu apa definisi ciuman itu. Dan meminta penjelasan? Pertanggungjawaban akan perasaannya yang bahkan Chanyeol _normal_ saja belum tentu mengerti? _Fuck it!_

Kepalanya begitu pening hingga matanya berkunang-kunang, karena bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum idiot paska mengecup bibirnya itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Hebatnya, Baekhyun sampai sempat menangis di depan wastafel toilet kampusnya karena kelewat frustasi.

Oh, tidak, Baekhyun tidak sedang patah hati.

Tidak!

Setelah melewati beberapa menit yang mendebarkan, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya—dan bahkan spion mobilnya masih bisa saja menggores dinding garasi?!—kemudian membanting pintu mobil keras-keras.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah sembari mengucapkan salam dengan ogah-ogahan, yang kemudian disahuti dengan riang oleh Chanyeol. Sedikit menoleh, ternyata Chanyeol tengah duduk berdua dengan Kim _Seonsaengnim_ —guru _homeschooling_ Chanyeol—dengan beberapa buku tulis yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu, juga sebuah laptop yang menyala. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengukirkan sebuah senyuman untuk membalas cengiran bodoh Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya, kemudian Baekhyun beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya, di tengah perjalanan, ia berpas-pasan dengan Paman Choi yang nampak terburu-buru dengan beberapa map di genggamannya. Sepertinya Paman Choi baru saja mengambil map itu dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sembari mengernyit, Baekhyun berujar bingung. "Sedang apa, Paman?"

"Oh? Baekhyun sudah pulang rupanya. Ini, ayahmu meminta Paman untuk mengantarkan map ini ke kantor sekarang. Jadi aku sedikit buru-buru. Kalau kutinggal sekarang tidak apa-apa, kan?" Paman Choi menjelaskan dengan sedikit tergesa. Mengerti situasi, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Bukan masalah, Paman."

Sementara Paman Choi kembali bergegas menuju pintu, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruang tamu bersama Kim _Seonsaengnim._

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bersandar di pagar balkon kamarnya ketika pintunya diketuk dari luar.

" _Baekhyun?_ " suara berat Chanyeol terdengar samar-samar, " _boleh aku masuk?_ "

Lamunan Baekhyun terpecah, dan matanya yang tadi terpaku pada langit malam kota Seoul itu, kini beralih ke arah pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali, sampai ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat anggukannya, membuatnya membuka mulut. "Masuk saja."

Ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun sudah kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan, sehingga membelakangi pintu. Terdengar suara samar-samar pintu yang ditutup, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya—Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Kenapa kemari? Sekarang kan sudah waktunya ayah yang mengurusmu," Baekhyun berujar, membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol terkekeh seperti orang kikuk dan berujar dengan nada layaknya anak kecil. "Ayah belum pulang. Tadi Paman sempat bilang sebelum pergi, kalau mungkin ayah akan pulang larut malam."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah, merutuk dalam hati. _Ayah benar-benar menambah kerepotanku saja_.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ingin sendirian tanpa Chanyeol yang mengganggu. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya dan ketika mendapati Chanyeol secara fisik di matanya sendiri, rasanya Baekhyun seperti akan gila.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di kamarmu," ujar Baekhyun, setengah ketus setengah mengusir. Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol melalui sudut matanya. "aku tidak bisa mengurusmu. Tugasku banyak."

Alasan mengusir yang bagus.

Dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata kelamnya nampak berkaca-kaca. Dan sial seribu sial, wajah si idiot Chanyeol yang tertimpa kerlap-kerlip cahaya malam kota Seoul, terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus manis yang membuat Baekhyun begitu meleleh.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian, _Hyung._ Aku takut," Chanyeol merengek seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun termenung, terlalu fokus dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah meski dia kelainan psikologis, sehingga Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga ketika sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di pinggangnya, Baekhyun seratus persen merasa bahwa kakinya telah berubah menjadi _jelly_.

Dan bisikan Chanyeol di telingannya seolah ingin meledakkan jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak kelewat cepat. "Aku kedinginan, _Hyung_."

Baekhyun menggeram—menahan kuat-kuat nafsunya untuk mengumpati Chanyeol. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, kepada Chanyeol, kepada semesta, bahwa ini sudah cukup kelewatan. Tapi meneriaki Chanyeol si dungu, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu itu tidak akan berguna. Mengingat kapasitas otak Chanyeol yang kini merosot ke bawah, pasti saja Chanyeol tidak akan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

Namun, diam juga bukan opsi yang tepat jika Baekhyun saja sudah kelewat frustasi.

"Serius, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang berada di depan perutnya, sebisa mungkin mencoba melupakan bahwa yang sedang ia ajak bicara ini adalah seorang remaja dungu. "apa kau bahkan ingat pertengkaran terakhir kita sebelum kau kecelakaan?"

Kemudian hening. Baekhyun bisa mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol di telinganya. Begitu lembut. Begitu hangat. Begitu memanjakannya. Tapi kebisuan mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke lubang bernama keputusasaan. Baekhyun hendak kembali berbicara, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menyela. "Bertengkar? Oh, karena aku bilang kalau aku cinta pada _Hyung_?"

Perut Baekhyun serasa diremas begitu kuat. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol _mengingatnya_?

Oh iya, Chanyeol sedang kelainan psikologis dan bukannya amnesia. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar itu. Baik, oke, Baekhyun sadar. Tapi, buat apa memori Chanyeol mengingatnya kalau Chanyeol mungkin saja tidak paham maksudnya?

Dan itu menghancurkan perasaan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kali.

Chanyeol yang sekarang bahkan mungkin tidak sadar bahwa jatuh cinta pada saudara tiri yang masih berhubungan darah itu, adalah hal yang salah. Atau menciumnya juga. Mengingat tadi pagi Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya.

"Lupakan." Baekhyun kelewat takut untuk mencoba berbicara lebih jauh. Tentang masa lalu. Seharusnya sedari awal Baekhyun tidak menanyakannya.

Sebuah rasa pensaran tiba-tiba melanda Baekhyun begitu kuat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Mencium? Kapan—eh. Oh iya, tadi pagi aku mencium _Hyung_ , ya?" Chanyeol berujar bodoh, dan Baekhyun merasa sengit sendiri karena, demi Tuhan, Baekhyun begitu berantakan karena tidak bisa melupakannya, dan lihatlah si pelaku yang bahkan nampak tidak mengingatnya.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya mencoba berpikir, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya, dan semudah itu Baekhyun terpesona. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu polos, menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di depannya, membuat mata kelamnya berkelap-kelip indah.

"Kim _Seonsaengnim_ bilang," Chanyeol mulai bercerita, nampak seperti mencoba menguak memorinya, "ciuman adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling menyayangi. Aku menyayangi _Hyung_ , jadi aku mencium _Hyung_."

Mendengar Chanyeol yang menjelaskannya dengan begitu _simple_ , membuat Baekhyun terenyuh sendiri. Bagi Chanyeol yang sekarang, hidup adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia tidak repot-repot berpikir kenapa bisa begini, kenapa bisa begitu. Chanyeol selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan pemikirannya—yang ini, baik saat dia masih normal maupun dalam keadaan kelainan jasmani sekalipun. Dan Baekhyun merasa menyesal mengapa ia begitu memikirkan segalanya dengan berat.

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol bergumam, tangannya yang melingkar di perut Baekhyun bergerak menuju pundak dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Kali ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah polos Chanyeol, senyuman tipisnya yang mempesona dan tatapannya yang seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun. "apa kau menyayangiku?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol benar-benar seperti anak kecil, meski di pikirannya mengartikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Chanyeol begitu tampan, memporakporandakan pikirannya sampai ia bisa berujar begitu mudahnya, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang apabila seandainya ditanyakan ketika ia masih sangat waras, maka Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjawabnya. "Ya."

Chanyeol terkekeh senang, senyumannya begitu lebar seperti dari telinga ke telinga. Membuat Baekhyun merasa ia tidak menyesal menjawabnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia masih merasa kalau jawabannya benar, karena Chanyeol telah memeluk punggungnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di milik Baekhyun.

Meski kewarasan sudah berterbangan menjauh dari dirinya, Baekhyun masih bisa menyimpulkan. Tidak, ia tidak salah. Jawabannya tidak salah. Tapi ciumannya yang salah. Chanyeol yang salah.

Tapi sebesar ia menyalahkan Chanyeol, sebesar itu pulalah ia—entah mengapa—menyangkalnya.

Seperti seseorang yang ahli—Baekhyun berpikir kalau Chanyeol mungkin hanya mengikuti instingnya sendiri—bibir Chanyeol bergerak mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Menyesapnya lembut dan intens, penuh perasaan, dengan lidah yang menjilat permukaan bibirnya, sesekali mencoba menyusup di belahan bibir Baekhyun. Di kali ketiga Chanyeol mencoba menyusupkan lidahnya, Baekhyun menerimanya dengan membuka bibirnya yang terkatup.

Semudah itu, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menginvasi mulutnya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berpikir kalau-kalau Chanyeol sudah kembali normal. Tapi ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati tatapan kekanakkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bulat-bulat itu, Baekhyun sadar. Chanyeol masihlah kelainan jasmani. Ya, si sialan kelainan psikologis yang bahkan begitu hebat dalam berciuman.

Atau mungkin, kelainan psikologis tidak membuat Chanyeol meninggalkan kepiawaiannya dalam menginvasi mulut orang. Lebih tepatnya, menginvasi mulut seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengada-ada—terutama di bagian Chanyeol yang sangat hebat dalam hal berciuman. Pertama kali Chanyeol memerawani bibirnya saat Baekhyun berumur tujuh belas tahun, Chanyeol sudah sehebat _itu_ —yang tidak begitu mengherankan sebenarnya, karena Chanyeol jugalah remaja _normal_ saat itu. Dan kepiawaiannya itu masih ada hingga sekarang.

Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya melepas ciumannya, alih-alih marah, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendapati telinga lebar Chanyeol yang nampak merah meski keadaan sekitar sedikit gelap. Chanyeol terengah-engah seperti anak kecil, mengerjap dua kali ke arahnya. " _Hyung_ habis makan strawberry, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kali ini benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis untuk Chanyeol. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Bibir _Hyung_ manis," Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar hingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya, "seperti rasa _strawberry_."

Dan begitu saja, Baekhyun meledakkan tawa. Mencoba mengabaikan pikirannya bahwa, ah, Chanyeol memang masih kelainan jasmani, dan juga mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan _'Hey,_ strawberry _rasanya asam.'_

Yang bisa Baekhyun katakan hanyalah, "Pasta gigiku berperisa _strawberry_."

"Oh," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk seperti balita, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti ikut terdiam, dengan mata yang terpaku pada iris gelap Chanyeol. Ia nyaris benar-benar tenggelam di dalamnya sampai suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang ada. "Aku mau lagi, ya, _Hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Mau ap—"

Dan Baekhyun mengerti, ketika Chanyeol, untuk ketiga kalinya di hari ini, lagi-lagi menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, terhanyut dalam ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah menuntunnya memasuki kamar dan menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sadar-sadar setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi terlentang dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya.

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol berujar, nyaris berbisik, "ayo _melakukannya_."

Iris kelam Chanyeol bersibobrok dengan mata Baekhyun, diam-diam membuat Baekhyun memeras seprai di sampingnya. Tatapan itu, raut wajah itu, Baekhyun tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Jelas sangat mengerti. Tapi jika kalimat itu dikatakan oleh orang yang kelainan psikologis—maksudku, apa kau akan percaya begitu saja?

Atau malah jangan-jangan, Baekhyun yang terlalu banyak mengandai-andai saat ini?

"Ap—apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak lagi sanggup untuk menatap seinchi-pun wajah Chanyeol.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merasa hatinya berdesir. Tanpa melihat langsung ke matanya pun, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya bermaksud menggoda—meski tatapannya begitu polos seperti anak kecil yang tengah menatap mainan kesayangannya.

" _Hyung_ ," Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat, meski nada yang dia gunakan sangatlah lirih. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol bergerak turun, mengelus dagu, sebelah leher, tulang selangka, sebelum berakhir di kancing paling atas piama Baekhyun.

Kancing teratas Baekhyun terbuka begitu mudah.

Dan alih-alih terkejut karena sadar bahwa Chanyeol si bocah kelainan jasmani itu bisa membuka kancing baju tanpa dituntun, Baekhyun justru merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

"Chanyeol,"

Setengah kancing Baekhyun sudah terbuka.

Baekhyun diam-diam memberanikan diri untuk melihat kembali wajah Chanyeol, dan ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan bagian atas tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol begitu besar dan hangat, mengelus berputar di dada Baekhyun. Sampai di detik kedua, Baekhyun terkesiap dalam diam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahanya.

"Baekhyunhh..."

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyebut namanya secara langsung, setelah setahun Chanyeol mengalami kelainan psikologis.

Baekhyun sadar dirinya tak lagi waras semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat lengannya, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun benar-benar berpikir kalau Chanyeol memang sudah normal. Atau selama ini, mungkin Chanyeol hanyalah berpura-pura kelainan psikologis.

Maksudnya adalah, hey, orang kelainan psikologis mana yang begitu lihai dalam bercinta?

Apalagi mengingat kebodohan Chanyeol selama ini. Oke, Baekhyun entah bagaimana masih bisa mengingat-ingat ini sementara Chanyeol sedang menciumi lehernya—baik, apa saja kebodohan Chanyeol setahun terakhir ini. Uhm, sebentar.

Chanyeol itu benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana _shampoo_ dan yang mana sabun—mungkin karena keluarganya terbiasa memakai sabun cair. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa memakai pakaian sendiri, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu berakhir memakainya dengan terbalik. Entah kaos, celana dalam, dan yang lainnya. Pasti ada saja yang terbalik.

Menulis namanya sendiri saja, Chanyeol benar-benar diragukan. Untuk menghitung angka, mungkin dia bisa saja menjawab dua ditambah dua adalah lima. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel—bahkan ponsel jadul sekalipun. Lalu, kebiasaan Chanyeol yang masih mengompol juga. Benar-benar macam anak kecil.

Lalu, setelah semua kebodohan itu, kini Chanyeol berniat menyetubuhinya?

Seharusnya Baekhyun menolak. Ya, seharusnya. Tapi Baekhyun sadar saat ini ia _tidaklah_ sewaras itu untuk melakukannya. Atau mungkin ia memang sudah tidak waras sejak dulu, sejak awal, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menjadi kelainan seperti ini. Karena Baekhyun sudah gila dari awal. Tergila-gila akan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar akan menggamparnya jika Chanyeol bertanya di tengah-tengah sesi bercinta mereka—tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mengajak bercinta tapi tidak tahu caranya adalah hal terbodoh sepanjang masa, jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu caranya.

Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya begitu lembut, begitu lihai, seolah Chanyeol begitu bergantung pada itu. Bibir Chanyeol tak pernah lelah, menciumi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Mencium _segalanya_ sampai membuat Baekhyun merinding. Dan semudah itu, Baekhyun berpikir kalau Chanyeol jangan-jangan sudah berubah menjadi normal.

Tapi,

" _Hyung_ ," Suatu ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya setelah Chanyeol menciumi bagian pusarnya dan tangannya yang tadi meraba paha dalam Baekhyun, entah mengapa kini tak lagi terasa, "apa ini lubang pantatmu?"

Satu jari menelusup di belahan pantat Baekhyun, dan setelah Baekhyun mengangguk—dengan wajah memerah, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti balita yang mendapat permen. Dia berujar dengan semangat menggebu. "Yeay, aku menemukannya~"

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu benar-benar mematahkan pemikiran Baekhyun akan Chanyeol yang _mungkin_ telah menjadi normal, namun belum sempat Baekhyun berpikir lebih lanjut, Chanyeol sudah melakukan sesuatu di luar pemikirannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol melesakkan jarinya kuat-kuat dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras, well, kenikmatan. Chanyeol, bisa-bisanya melakukan itu dengan senyuman idiot yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

 _Dia benar-benar kelainan_ , Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya sementara mulutnya setia mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Selain kejadian _fingering_ yang sedikit mengejutkan itu, kejadian selanjutnya juga diluar pemikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka, Chanyeol, tanpa memberitahu atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan penisnya. Melesakkannya begitu saja tanpa kelembutan sama sekali.

Kalian harus tahu seperti apa rasanya.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun menjerit, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Sementara tangan Baekhyun bergerak mencengkram sprei kasurnya, tanpa bisa ditahan, ia meneteskan air mata.

Oh Tuhan, sakitnya.

"Park Chanyeol sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat kasar tanpa bisa ditahan, sesekali mendengus tertahan mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan ia terisak. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadi memegang kedua pinggulnya, kini berpindah, mencengkram bahunya dengan lembut. "B-baek? Eh, _Hyung_? Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Oh astaga, apa aku menyakiti _Hyung_?"

Suara Chanyeol mencicit seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibentak orang tuanya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang mengerjap kebingungan sekaligus panik. "Apa kau bahkan perlu bertanya?! Kau ingin mencoba merasakan sebuah penis besar mengoyak lubangmu kasar tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa ada _lube_? Dasar dungu!"

Persetan dengan kata-kata vulgarnya. Persetan dengan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

Chanyeol menggaruk puncak kepalanya sedikit kasar, menatap Baekhyun takut juga bersalah. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu itu akan menyakitkan. Oh, apa kita hentikan saja?"

"Kau gila?!" Baekhyun membentak refleks, membuat Chanyeol yang akan melepas penisnya langsung berhenti bergerak. Dan Baekhyun terisak lagi karena pergerakan yang dibuat Chanyeol barusan semakin membuat lubangnya perih. "Sakit sekali, urgh—"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam, membiarkan Baekhyun mengumpati segalanya. Tangannya bergerak dengan insting untuk membelai pinggang Baekhyun. Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, mengecupi leher, bahu, dan dada Baekhyun—berusaha sebisanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun.

Di bawah sentuhan lembut Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terisak. "Milikmu besar sekali, bodoh, setidaknya bergeraklah pelan-pelan. Dan jangan langsung bergerak, itu menyakitiku lagi. Perih sekali..."

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menggeram dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit, kini isakannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Chanyeol kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun dengan mata dan pipi basah, membalas tatapannya. Baekhyun merasa pipinya hangat karena tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk menangkup wajahnya, menghapus air matanya.

Baekhyun malu sendiri karena wajahnya jelas pasti amat-sangat—

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sementara Baekhyun mengerjap, "kau cantik sekali."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengumpat lagi. Ia jelas tahu wajahnya saat ini amat-sangat buruk untuk dipandang. Dasar si dungu penipu.

Tapi Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa sesuatu menghangat di dalam hatinya karena pujian Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku bergerak, cantik?"

Tuhan, si dungu itu bahkan mengerti caranya menggoda Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya.

Pada malam ini, Chanyeol menyetubuhinya di bawah remang-remang lampu tidur berwarna keemasan dan diselimuti semilir angin malam dari pintu balkon yang sejak tadi tidak tertutup.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun entah mengapa tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat setelah setengah jam berselang, Chanyeol berujar. " _Hyung_ —aku mau keluarhh."

Setidaknya si bodoh itu mengatakan _keluar_ dan bukannya ingin pipis.

Karena jika seperti itu, Baekhyun jelas akan tertawa keras-keras dan menghancurkan suasana bercinta mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka terengah bersama, dengan peluh yang bercucuran dari rambut dan pelipis masing-masing. Chanyeol masih berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap helai poni Baekhyun yang terjatuh di dahi, menyingkirkan helai-helainya. Dahi Baekhyun begitu basah, namun entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa-bisanya mengecupnya lembut seolah tidak terganggu dengan itu.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat secara refleks, ikut menyingkirkan helai rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi dahinya, menyingkapnya ke atas dan Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tampan. Iris kelam itu menatapnya dalam, dengan tatapan yang tak pernah berubah sejak lama. Bahkan saat bercinta sekalipun.

Tatapan matanya begitu cerah dan memuja Baekhyun hingga ke akar.

Rasanya begitu damai untuk bisa tenggelam di dalam mata kelam itu, tapi ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuyarkan segala keterdiamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_ ,"

Chanyeol berujar begitu mantap seolah ia mengerti saja apa itu cinta. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Well, miris. "Apa kau bahkan tahu apa itu cinta? Dengan otak dungu itu?"

"Aku tahu apa itu jatuh cinta," tatapan Chanyeol bersibobrok dengan Baekhyun, menatap ke dalam iris Baekhyun dengan menerawang, "aku merasa tahu apa itu. Aku merasa sesuatu di dalamku mengerti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku bodoh sekali, ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sementara Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan harus bertanya pada orang lain. Cinta itu apa, cinta itu bagaimana. Benar-benar bodoh. Kau bisa menebak siapa yang kutanya mengenai ini. Kim _Seonsaengnim_ bilang, cinta tidak bisa didefinisikan karena itu terlalu rumit, tapi bisa dirasakan. Ketika kau merasa jantungmu berdetak dua kali lipat dengan rasa yang menyenangkan, ketika kau merasa begitu gugup di hadapan seseorang, ketika kau merasa selalu ingin berada di samping seseorang, ketika kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, ketika kau merasa begitu peduli pada seseorang, ketika kau merasa seluruh hidupmu akan sepi tanpa seseorang, ketika kau merasa hancur jika seseorang itu dekat dengan yang lain, ketika kau merasa bahwa kau tidak butuh yang lain selain seseorang, ketika kau merasa bahwa kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang—saat itulah kau sedang jatuh cinta. Aku merasakan itu semua pada _Hyung_ , jadi aku sadar kalau aku mencintai _Hyung_."

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol dan segala kesederhanaannya untuk berpikir.

"Dan Kim _Seonsaengnim_ bilang, setelah kau jatuh cinta dan hidup bersama seseorang, salah satu hadiah yang paling indah adalah, uh, bercinta?" Chanyeol mengerjap, bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, "dan karena itulah aku melakukannya bersama _Hyung_."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil, dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan polos juga penasaran. Baekhyun berdeham sejenak sebelum kembali berujar, "kau habis menonton film porno, ya?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, dahinya berkerut. "Porno itu apa?"

Secara refleks, Bakhyun bergumam semacam _oh ya Tuhan_ , namun ia kemudian dengan sabar menjelaskan. Oke, bersabarlah sedikit untuk menguak kenyataan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. "Porno itu adalah kegiatan yang tadi baru saja kau lakukan."

"Oh," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, begitulah. Aku memaksa Kim _Seonsaengnim_ menunjukkan cara bercinta padaku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu sebenarnya yang tolol di sini itu Chanyeol, Kim _Seonsaengnim_ , atau malah dirinya sendiri.

"Dan dia menyetujuinya begitu saja?" Baekhyun memekik tanpa sadar.

Di depannya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengerucutkan bibir—yang terlihat begitu aneh. "Dia menolaknya berkali-kali. Karena aku sebal, aku menangis keras-keras di depannya. Lalu aku bilang kalau aku sudah besar dan umurku sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, seperti yang biasa _Hyung_ bilang padaku. Jadi akhirnya Kim _Seonsaengnim_ setuju dan menyetelkannya padaku."

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat. Jadi ini juga termasuk _salahnya_? "Dasar bodoh. Kau bahkan selalu lupa satu ditambah satu berapa, dan kau bisa mengingat semua cara bercinta dengan mudah?"

Diam-diam Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil di hadapannya. Telinganya memerah. "Mungkin karena ini ada hubungannya dengan _Hyung_."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa tertohok. Chanyeol yang saat ini, meski dungu dan bahkan bisa melupakan hangul namanya sendiri, dia selalu mengingat apapun tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa menulis namanya dengan benar, tapi ia bisa menulis nama Baekhyun dalam sekali mencoba. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel, tapi ia hafal nomor ponsel Baekhyun di luar kepala. Bahkan saat Chanyeol masih normal pun, Chanyeol selalu mengingat segala sesuatu tentangnya. Apa kesukaannya, apa yang tidak ia suka, tanggal lahir Baekhyun yang Baekhyun sendiri saja sering lupa akan hal itu... dan itu tidak berubah meski Chanyeol sudah menjadi dungu seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol kembali memanggil, tangannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan sehelai rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga. "aku mencintaimu."

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah menghela nafasnya lelah. Andai ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang normal, mungkin akan mudah untuk menjelaskan. Tapi, dengan Chanyeol yang kelainan psikologis seperti ini? Apa ia bahkan sanggup untuk membuka mulutnya?

"Chanyeol, dengar," Baekhyun harus menjelaskan meski ia tidak ingin, "jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yag bisa kau lakukan dengan sembarangan. Kau seharusnya mencintai orang yang bukan saudaramu, yang tidak berhubungan darah denganmu, dan juga kau seharusnya mencintai perempuan. Bukan laki-laki. Ini tidak benar, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak merasa ini salah," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, seolah ia sedang menjelaskan pada orang tuanya semacam _tidak ada salahnya kita membeli mobil-mobilan itu_. Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan. "bahkan saat aku normal dulu, aku juga mengatakan itu pada _Hyung_ , kan? Jika aku yang normal berani melakukan itu, berarti apa yang kulakukan itu tidak salah untukku. Atau bahkan jika dulu aku tidak berkata seperti itu, aku akan tetap mengatakannya pada _Hyung_."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan begitu yakin. Bahkan Baekhyun masih bisa berpikir apakah Chanyeol ini benar-benar remaja kelainan psikologis.

Dia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ ," Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi, yang entah mengapa dia bisa melakukannya tanpa lelah sama sekali, "kalau kita berdua, kita bisa melewatinya."

Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin memutuskan, tapi terlalu sulit untuk bertindak.

" _Hyung_ ," Kepala Chanyeol mendekat, menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan menyesapnya sesaat, yang diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

Bibir Chanyeol hanya berjarak satu senti dari bibirnya. Nafas mereka menderu, menerpa wajah masing-masing. Dan kemudian, Chanyeol, entah sengaja atau bagaimana, menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam sekali sentak, membuat Baekhyun refleks melebarkan matanya.

" _Ahh_!"

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris lupa bahwa penis Chanyeol masih berada di dalam lubangnya. _Sedari tadi_.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar. Matanya menatap polos. Tapi bahkan dengan seperti itu, pikiran Baekhyun menimpulkan sesuatu yang sebaliknya—Chanyeol tengah menatapnya menggoda, dengan bibir yang menyeringai.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mengaku kalah.

"Oke, aku mengerti," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tidak waras, "aku mencintaimu juga. Puas?"

Sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun selama setahun terakhir ini, tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

"Puas!" Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dan mereka kembali bercinta sampai tengah malam.

.

.

.

Semalam, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol meminta tidur di kamar Baekhyun selepas mereka bercinta. Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak keras-keras dengan alasan tidak ingin Chanyeol mengompoli kasurnya.

Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan mengompol, yang akhirnya Baekhyun sendiri memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengompol—

—dan ia tidak pernah mengompol lagi di hari-hari setelahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **END!**_

.

.

.

* * *

What the hell is this HAHAHAHAHA. Absurd banget njir. Sedih. Yaampun. Maafkan hambamu ini Tuhan.

Ya lord, sumpah ya saya tahu ini nggak guna banget. Saya juga nggak tahu dapet ilham dari mana buat bikin Chanyeol jadi remaja delapan belas tahun yang dungu macem ini. Mungkin karena saya pikir-pikir Chanyeol tuh wajahnya ada manis-manisnya(?) gitu dan kayaknya lucu aja kalo bikin cerita yang Chanyeolnya kayak bocah sama Baekhyun yang lebih dewasa sip sip.

Buat catetan aja ya, ini semua berasal dari imajinasi saya. Jadi kalo ada yang mau bilang 'eh, mana ada orang kelainan psikologis tau caranya ena ena?!' pokoknya bisain aja ya wkwk. Anggep aja gitulah. Sekali-sekali berfantasi ria ya hwhw. Saya sendiri juga nggak ngerti apa bisa orang kelainan psikologis itu bisa ngapalin gerakan ena-ena. Atau apa iya kalo kepala kita kebentur itu bisa jadi kelainan psikologis (bisain aja!).

Pokoknya, di ff ini, kita buat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Yay! Selamat berfantasi ria guys xD

By the way, buat selanjutnya yg tentang urusan mereka sm orang tua karena hubungan mereka, kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri. So, tidak ada sequel~~~ /penonton kecewa/

Oh, well, saya mohon maaf sama kegiatan ena-ena di atas yang bener-bener nggak hot apa gimana karena serius, saya nggak bermaksud untuk buat fanfic rate m ((ini mah udah rate m bego)) Cuma karena itu bagian dari kedunguan Chanyeol, jadi ya gitu wkwk. Btw, ini udah rate m kan? Bukan t kan? Iya kan?! /gausah nyolot mb/

Saya juga minta maaf karena ramadhan-ramadhan gini malah update fanfic rate m. Well, ini rate m pertama yay! Tapi sekali lagi, saya nggak bermaksud buat bikin adegan ena-ena. Cuma karena itu adalah bagian dari kedunguan Chanyeol, jadi— /tadi udah dijelasin ah/ Dosa ditanggung sendiri sip sip.

Duh jadi banyak cingcong gini kan. Gitu aja deh hwhw. Kalau ada kritik saran, monggo ditulis di kotak review. Btw, jangan bash uwe :')

Jadiiii, review pleaseu?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
